Little Prince
"Little Prince" is the eleventh episode of Miami Vice's first season. The episode premiered on December 14, 1984. Summary A wealthy businessman's son may be the key to stopping his father's other investment--drug dealing. Plot In a rundown section of Miami, Gina & Trudy are posing as drug addicts looking for a fix when they meet Luther, a dealer and a pimp who will "take care of" them, and they are led to the location of the drugs. Switek and Zito are staking out and monitoring when their van stalls and cannot follow the Vice women. Crockett and Tubbs are called in to help and they track down Royco, "Miami's favorite junkie", who tells them where Luther is. The bust goes down, and a shootout ensues, but most of the people there are so high they aren't aware of what went down. One of them got away through a non-existent fire escape, and falls to his death. At OCB, they find one of the junkies arrested is Mark Jorgenson, Jr (Mitchell Lichtenstein), son of Mark, Sr (Paul Roebling), a very wealthy Miami stock dealer. This is his second offense in eight months, and they ask him who the dealer and supplier is. Just as he was about to provide the information, his father's lawyers come in with a court order for Mark Jr's release. Tubbs describes "uptown junkies" of New York and how Mark Jr. is only into drugs because he's hurting inside. Crockett & Tubbs, with Castillo's blessing, start rattling the kid's cage to see what's going on. Crockett & Tubbs (as Burnett & Cooper) check out the upper-class scene, watching Mark Jr. playing polo. They meet Mary McDermott (Maryann Plunkett), Mark Sr.'s current love interest. Back at the Jorgenson home, Mary stops by and sees Mark Jr. strung out in the bathroom, high on drugs, when Mark Sr. comes in, dismisses Mark Jr's drug use, and goes to his lawn to conduct his business. Mark Sr. tells Mark Jr. that if he agrees to a six month drug rehab stint, Mark Sr can get his sentence suspended, finish school and the polo season. Mark Jr. refuses to attend the drug rehab. Trudy pulled the info on Mark Sr. and found the entire government (Swiss Banking, IRS, FTC, SEC) has had him under surveillance, that he beat the SEC on an insider trading rap, despite having him under wiretap and video surveillance, and Mark Sr. has been keeping some rather shady company (including cocaine financiers). They go to review the SEC wiretap tapes and determine the location of a warehouse for keeping the "inventory" mentioned on the tapes. Tubbs finds the warehouse, sneaks in, and locates a huge stash of cocaine, approximately $75 million in street value. Crockett & Castillo are called in and will set up a stakeout to see who the stash belongs to. Meanwhile, Crockett does a records search to see who owns the warehouse (to see if it ties into Mark Sr.) but gets nothing but a bunch of fake holding companies. Finally, several suited men and one woman (Mary) shows up at the warehouse, when they leave the police arrest all of them. Tubbs tries talking to Mary while being driven to OCB but she refuses to talk. Mark Sr. tells Mark Jr. about Mary's arrest and how he has to sever any ties to his businesses. Mark Jr. volunteers to go see Mary. Castillo has enough to do surveillance and wiretaps on Mark Sr, and compliments Crockett & Tubbs on their bust. Crockett gets a call on his car phone that Mark Jr. is at OCB and he asks them to hold him until he gets there. Crockett explains to Mark Jr. that Mary is doing all of his father's drug deals for him to keep him out of it, and that Mark Sr. is not there to help Mary. Mark Jr. takes Mary out of jail and back to her apartment. But after the limo driver drops Mark Jr. off at his home, he locks the doors and Mary is aware this is her last ride. They find Mary's body under a bridge, and Mark Jr. is finally made to realize the truth. He agrees to see his father again, wearing a wire. Mark Sr. is upset and guilt-ridden about what happened with Mary, and he tells Mark Jr. why he's been so tough on him, that his father was tough, that all Jorgenson men should be above the law, tough as nails, and that he always admired the fact he was sensitive, like his late mother, and he rebelled against that. Then Mark Sr. admits having Mary killed, after which Mark Jr. rips open his shirt and reveals the wire, and the police take Mark Sr. to jail. Mark Jr. runs away and disappears for good, hitchhiking his way out of Miami. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Paul Roebling as Mark Jorgenson, Sr. *Maryann Plunkett as Mary McDermott *Mitchell Lichtenstein as Mark Jorgenson, Jr. Co-Starring *Giancarlo Esposito as Luther *Jorge Gil as Royco *Mario Ernesto Sanchez as Jimmy Notes * Tubbs refers to Mark Sr. as "voted most likely to be Robert Vesco in high school". Vesco (1935-2007) allegedly committed securities fraud and escaped prosecution by fleeing to countries that refused extradition (Costa Rica, Cuba, etc.). He was never put on trial in the US for his crimes, but Cuba did sentence him to jail in 1996 for 13 years for similar offenses, but died in November, 2007 in prison. Music *"Relax" by Frankie Goes To Hollywood (opening sequence with Gina & Trudy posing as addicts) *"Tiny Demons" by Todd Rundgren (Mark Jr. in bathroom high on drugs) *"Turn Up The Radio" by Autograph (during warehouse stakeout) Quotes *"They're gonna pay this guy a million dollars NOT to play football next year" -- Crockett reading sports article on stakeout *"I want to see a lawyer! You're gonna need a coroner!". -- Crockett to Royco trying to find out where Luther is *"The saddest thing is an uptown junkie. They're only into it because they hurt so much inside." -- Tubbs to Crockett describing seeing rich kids like Mark Jr. doing drugs in New York *"Just because he's money doesn't mean he's not dirty!" -- Tubbs to Trudy about going after Mark Sr. Category:Miami Vice Season 1 Episodes